Hate Me
by Pharaoh Caraboo
Summary: Domino nightlife is exotic and pathetic. Akefia liked indulging himself every once in a while, however. Modern!AU. Casteshipping oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

Domino was a wonderful city in the day. Its huge buildings had no rival, bustling businesses and tourist attractions. Lush, green parks perfect for a romantic walk. If you asked Akefia, however, he would have to say the night life was far more beautiful. When neon lights blared noisily, and the streets subtly filled with the drinkers, the thieves, the clubbers. It was something the city tried, often desperately, to hide away, to pretend such things didn't exist while second-rate duelists far more savvy knocked out their opponents and ran off with their decks in the shade of night. And while he adored to indulge himself in theft, in trickery, sometimes it was simply much more satisfying when someone else did the indulging.

The strip clubs are nothing but desperate holes, filled with rich bastards and poor whimperers, whom Akefia watch simpering in the corners. He watches their faces, attempts at stony facades while naked women, men, dance, doing impossible tricks with their lithe, flexible bodies. He grins as those expressions falter, as they expose themselves as they truly are- greedy, awful beings like everyone else there. Periwinkle eyes glitter. He dislikes to pretend and loiter. He knows what he's here for. Or rather, whom.

* * *

><p>Scarlet eyes burn with fiery hate, passion, annoyance.<p>

"I hate you," Atem gasps, jaw setting as strong fingers work away at whatever skimpy attempts at clothing the owners made them wear. Akefia merely smirks and pushes him down.

"And yet you keep tolerating me. _This._" Fingers trace a strong, muscled back. Atem groans, grasping the cloth of a small bed. The room is dull and foggy and smells like sex and desperation. Perfect.

"It's a wonder. I thought I'd get complaints about damaged goods." Fingers turn into nails, sharp, awful claws that leave red marks. Atem cries out, his back arching. "If you push my buttons… I will complain," His threat is breathless, but his tone hold firm, eyes flashing at him over his shoulder. Akefia snorts and does as he pleases; pulling the shorter man into his lap, back pressed against his broad chest.

"Really, Pharaoh?" His voice is rough and aroused, a hoarse whisper in Atem's pierced ear. "Don't use my stage name," The spiky-haired man hisses weakly, eyes snapping shut as Akefia toys with his chest, pinching and pulling dark nipples. Akefia chuckles darkly as Atem shudders and moans despite himself, teeth biting at his ear.

"I'll do what I want. I'm paying for this." He replies, latching onto his shoulder and biting and sucking. Atem writhes, his breath coming out in long, shaky huffs, fingers digging into Akefia's knee; he hates the delectable pleasure that courses through him at each touch and bite and kiss. It's ticklish and teasing and he growls and wants to demand more. It's done no good before, though, so he tries to bear it.

"I hate you." He manages again, which makes the thief laugh loudly.

"You do? Then, what's this?" Fingers brush his painful erection, making Atem stiffen and buck his hips, gasping. He tries to open his mouth and speak, but Akefia grabs his cock and tugs roughly. Atem cries out at the wondrous sensation, hips rolling in need. His anger boils down to merely frustration, replaced by desire. He wants him. He wants him so badly and he can't stand it. Akefia is enjoying it too much, by the way he whispers in his ear, chuckling, awful.

"So needy. Haven't you had anyone else tonight? Or am I just that good, Pharaoh?"

Atem can't respond; he mewls weakly, fingers twitching and clasping into a fist.

"Answer me." The thief stops the stroking and turns his grip painful before teasing about the dancers need, touching his thighs, his lower stomach. Atem chokes and writhes; Akefia sits him like this for a reason. Once he tried this act with Atem on his back and he on top- Atem had torn up his back and bit and hissed until Akefia tied him up with leather.

"Y-you're no better than the others." Atem spits. The Egyptian laughs loudly once more, periwinkle eyes glazed and amused.

"I have a hard time believing that, Pharaoh." He murmurs, licking the shell of his pierced ear, rolling his own hips against the harlot's backside. The tanned man shudders and presses down eagerly, feeling the thief's excitement.

"Ah-ah," Akefia clicks his tongue, pulling Atem off of him. Despite the erection that pulls painfully at his jeans, he isn't letting things happen that swiftly.

"They must abuse you here if you're that hungry for me." He grins, forcing Atem down on the bed, pinning his arms up over his head.

"You're the only one who abuses me." Atem growls, refusing to look him in the face.

"Abuse! Such strong language…" He purrs, stepping back. Atem watches blearily as he rummages through drawers, mumbling to himself.

"Ah. Here we go."

Pharaoh jolts slightly when Akefia pushes a bottle of lube into his hands.

"Wha-"

"Touch yourself. And say my name."

Atem balks at the request, hissing.

Akefia just sits back. "And while you're at it, might as well prepare yourself, too. Go on." He waves a hand, smirking haughtily. His eyes are fogged and watching intently. Atem glares for good measure, scoffing as he pours the lubricant into his warm hands. He meets his gaze as he does as asked of him, grasping his cock with a deft hand and stroking harshly. If he made himself come, Akefia would just hang around till he stopped shaking and being sensitive to every touch. The thief king's grin widened as Atem's legs shudder, head tilting back as he squeezes and strokes. He moans piteously; such a loud thing. Akefia growls lowly as he watches, Atem slowly loosing himself, head bowing as he pants and mewls, hips bucking.

"My name. Say it." He hisses.

Atem groans. "Akefia,"

His eyes shut as he flicks his wrist, muttering his name beneath his breath as he gets himself off.

"Louder!" Now he is getting angry, much to Atem's delight. He stops touching himself, only to pour more of the cold lube into his hands and plunge a few fingers into his ass. He cries out sharply, digits wiggling about as he searched for his prostate. He managed to catch Akefia shaking, clambering onto the bed with a snarl at his lips. He's shucked off all his clothing quickly and he pulls his hand away, pinning it down.

"Ake-"

"No. Give me the lube."

His own prep is sloppy and haphazard, and Atem is soon grabbed roughly. There is no time to react before Akefia shoves himself inside of his heat. Atem yells in surprise, although he is beyond used to the sensation, Akefia bows his head and groans. The white-haired man shows no mercy, rough, quick, and beyond anything Atem ever received otherwise. Akefia revels in the screams he tears from Pharaoh, watching him buckle and falter and silently beg as he pounds into the dancer. The pleasure is dizzying- Atem grips him tighter. "Fuck me harder," He growls. Akefia hisses and speeds up for a moment, only to slow down seconds later.

"Don't stop!" he snarls, and Akefia doesn't respond. He instead lifts him, setting him down after some shuffling, and Atem gasps as his back his pressed partially against the cool headboard, partially amongst the pillows, while Akefia leans over him, grasping his legs above his head and shoulders.

The pace starts up again, and Pharaoh wails. He can't even bring himself to mind his head bumps up against the headboard as Akefia slams inside of him tirelessly.

"Now say my name," Wheezes the thief, a pleasured grimace marking his scarred features. Releasing one of Atem's legs to hang over his shoulder, he instead grabs his aching erection and strokes. Atem resists, despite how close he was.

He hated how easily Akefia could read him. He cries out in desperation as the crown of his erection is pinched. The thief growls.

"Say it."

"N-no!" He growls defiantly. Akefia does not cease his thrusting. It hurts dully, but his pride screams at him to stay quiet.

"Then beg." He grins a twisted grin, slowing his pace down just so he can last and watch this.

"If I won't say your name, what makes you think I'm begging?" He groans hoarsely, scarlet eyes flashing. His hips roll at a slow and leisurely pace, smirking down at the dancer. "Because if you don't, I'll be on my way once I finish."

Atem snorted, head tilting to the side. Like that mattered. Akefia squeezes him, and he bucks and growls. It's hurting more now. Dammit.

He squeezes his eyes tightly shut as the thief pounds into him with renewed vigor. He cries and arches and claws at his hand, choking.

"Akefia! Akefia, f-fuck! Fine! Please, let, l-let me come!"

Periwinkle eyes flash and his hand moves away. Atem wails as he splatters himself messily over Akefia's stomach and chest, his entire body shaking as he is seized by pleasure after pleasure washing over him. Akefia shakes and hisses as Atem finishes, slamming into him, gripping him tightly before white tinges his vision, groaning lowly. He collapses. They both pant and heave, sweaty bodies pressed together as they both come back to grips with reality. Akefia doesn't bother moving away regardless and amuses himself by toying with Pharaohs blond bangs, a smirk at his lips.

"Job well done, Pharaoh. Best yet, I'd say."

"Mm. Even better than the time I topped your ass?"

Akefia glares for a second. "Watch your tongue."

Atem chuckles, giving him a daring look. "Why should I?" There is no initial response.

Then, he cannot think.

Akefia is kissing him. Not on the neck, or chest or cock. On his lips.

Startled, he pushes at his chest and shoves him away; Akefia pulls out with a wet pop.

"Don't." He says weakly, swallowing as he gazed warily at the tanned man sitting up. Akefia tilted his head, then shrugged and grabbed his pants. He pulls out his wallet, placing a hefty pay on the desk.

"Have a good evening, Pharaoh. I'll be seeing you soon." He smirks down at the dancer, pulling on his clothes. Atem shifts, sitting up. Akefia waves over his shoulder as he leaves, shutting the door behind him.

Atem ran fingers through his sweaty hair, lips pursing.

He hated the way his heart pounded.

_**A/N: I JUST WANTED TO WRITE CASTESHIPPING SMUT IDK. Stripper!Atem came to mind…**_

_**But I haven't a good idea how that whole business works; I don't think it works quite like how I write it but idk. Atem likes it when Akefia is rough.**_


	2. Update!

_**A/N: Wow! I was honestly surprised at the stuff I got about this fic. So… a two-part sequel is getting made! It's called Love Me; chapter one is finished and published, and part two should be on its way soon.**_

_**I'm really glad people liked this so much! uwu**_

_**-Boo**_


End file.
